


Lust Can Hurt Love

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skank!Quinn just started dating Rachel, the girl of her dreams. But she's had a rough past. She lied to Noah about having his baby. But when she tells him the truth, old feelings get stirred up. Will Quinn give into her lustful feelings towards Puck or fight them to keep her girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine sat with Quinn. They tried to encourage her to talk to Puck. She had her phone out with his number on the screen. "What if he hates me?.."

 

"He might hate what happened. But he won't hate you. I know Puck." Blaine said softy. Quinn nodded, taking a shaky breath before calling him.

 

It took a few rings before Noah answered. "Q?"

 

"Hey, Puck..Are you alone?.."

 

"On my way home. Finally realized how much you missed me?" Puck teased. Quinn could hear his grin.

 

Quinn chuckled lightly. "Not exactly. ."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"I don't know how to say this.." Quinn whispered.

 

"Just say it." Puck said.

 

"You're the one that got me pregnant.."

 

Noah was quiet for a long time. "W-What..?"

 

"I-I lied to you...You..You got me pregnant..There wasn't any other guy.."

 

"Why? Why did you lie?"

 

"Because..I didn't want to put any pressure on you to be her father..I didn't keep her..She got adopted.." Q said quietly.

 

"You..I.." Puck felt like his head was spinning. He had to pull over and think. "Why are you telling me now?"

 

"I..I don't know..but..I felt like you had a right to know.." Quinn said, trying to hold back tears.

 

"I..have a kid.." Puck whispered to himself.

 

Quinn looked down.."Yeah..We do.."

 

"I would've been there, Quinn. I would have helped you."

 

"I couldn't have taken care of her, Noah..Either way..If you did or didn't know, I wouldn't have kept her.

 

"I still would've been there, Q. At least for you." Puck said seriously. "You said her.. Do you still see her?"

 

"Every once in a while.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"I want to see you."

 

"When?.."

 

"Well, now. If you can."

 

"I can.."

 

"Meet me at Breadstix. I'll buy you lunch." Puck said softly.

 

"I'll be there. .Bye.." Quinn said quietly.

 

Puck hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger's seat. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. It took a lot to really upset the football player. But this.. This struck him to the core. Noah couldn't believe he had a kid. A daughter. How could he not be in her life? He drove to Breadstix, torn between being angry and crying. Puck went inside and got a table, ordering a soda for him and an iced tea for Quinn as he waited for her. A few minutes later, the pink haired girl walked inside.  
"Hey," Puck said, giving a small smile.

 

"Hey.." Q smiled, sitting down.

 

"So.. A daughter, huh?"

 

"She's not ours.." Quinn said seriously.

 

"But you still see her." Puck said.

 

"Just to check on her.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"I really want to meet her.."

 

"I..I'll talk to her mom.."Q said quietly.

 

"Who did you give her to?"

 

"Shelby Corcoran.."

 

"She's single?" Puck asked.

 

"She is.." Quinn nodded.

 

"Quinn, she needs a father." Noah said seriously.

 

"Shelby is doing just fine on her own." Quinn said.

 

"I grew up without a father. I can't do that to her. Even if we pretend she's not ours. She needs a guy in her life."

 

"This is why I didn't tell you.."

 

Puck groaned. "Quinn, just hear me out. Imagine a life without a dad. Think of how much you wouldn't know. What you'd miss out on. Would you trust anyone? Would you constantly need to be with someone to feel loved? I don't want that for her."

 

"Well what do you want to do? It's not up to me to let you be her father." Quinn said.

 

"Just talk to Shelby. Explain to her that I actually want to be in her life. If she wants to meet me first, I'm cool with that. Please, Quinn.. You kind of owe it to me."

 

Quinn felt her neck heat up. "I don't owe you anything Puckerman."

 

"I asked you if it was mine. You lied to me. I could've been there."

 

Quinn just looked down, sighing quietly.

 

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I feel like there's a part of me missing. A part I didn't know I had."

 

"I'll take you.."

 

"Thank you," Puck said softly. They ate lunch and after climbed into Quinn's car to head to Shelby's. On the way there, Puck couldn't help himself. He looked over at Quinn and grinned. "You know, you're kinda sexy when you're mad."

 

Q raised an eyebrow. "Whatever.."

 

"Come on, Q. You've got to admit that night was pretty awesome."

 

"It was okay."

 

It was Puck's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Just okay?"

 

"Cocky are we?"

 

"I just know what I'm doing when it comes to chicks."

 

"Okay..You were actually amazing.." Quinn smiled.

 

Puck couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. "You were too. Amazing body too."

 

Quinn blushed. "Shut up.." she giggled. Puck chuckled as they pulled into the apartment complex. Quinn got out of the car and led puck up to the right apartment. She knocked, looking up at Puck. Noah was nervous but put on a smile for Q as Shelby answered the door.

 

"Quinn..Hey..And..Are you Noah?..Quinn told me about you.."

 

"I am." Puck said softly. "I'm sorry we didn't call.. Quinn just told me.."

 

"Oh..So you want to see her?.."

 

"I would love that."

 

Shelby nodded, leading them into the nursery. A year old baby girl with blonde hair was sitting in the crib, playing with a teddy bear.

 

"Hey Beth.." Quinn smiled. Puck gasped softly. His eyes watered as he saw his daughter for the first time. Beth looked up at Puck with wide hazel eyes that matched his own. "She's so beautiful.. Looks just like you." Puck said quietly, glancing at Quinn before back at Beth.

 

Quinn smiled as Shelby picked Beth up. "You want to hold her?.."

 

"Please.."

 

Shelby handed Beth to Puck. Puck gently cradled the baby close to his chest.   
"Wow.." He whispered as his heart melted. He had just found out about his daughter. One look was all it took. At that moment, he knew that he would do anything it took to keep Beth safe and happy. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip nervously as Shelby smiled.  
"She's perfect." Puck said quietly.

 

"She is..She likes you.." Shelby smiled.

 

Puck brought a hand up and let her hold onto his finger with her tiny hands.   
"Is she happy here?"

 

"Very.." Shelby said. "It's a little hard on my own, but I can handle it.."

 

"Would it be okay if I came around some? To see her? I can help out.." Puck asked, a little too hopeful.

 

"I don't see why not..I could use a little bit of help.." Shelby smiled.

 

Quinn stood there, frozen. There was a part of here that longed for this life. She would never admit it willingly. But she had pictured it. Herself and Puck, raising their daughter. Together. The pink haired girl knew it wasn't possible. She couldn't give Beth the life Shelby could. She also knew Beth couldn't have two mothers. She'd always be the one that gave her up. But now.. Puck was going to be there. Beth would have a mother and a father but not know Quinn. It made Q's heart break as she watched Puck hold Beth. She turned around, looking at the nice apartment. In the next room, there were pictures on the entertainment stand. One stood out. It was of a baby girl. One that wasn't Beth. She was beautiful. Something about the picture stuck with Quinn. But she tried to shrug it off, assuming it was a picture of Shelby as a baby or maybe a niece.

 

Puck looked over at Quinn, smiling as he kissed Beth's cheek. The baby girl cooed, looking up with her big brown eyes and giggling.

 

"Well..I...I think I need to get back.." Quinn said. Puck nodded, handing Beth back to Shelby. He gave her his number and thanked her before he left with Quinn.

 

Quinn got in the car and sighed deeply, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Are you okay?" Puck asked.

 

"Yeah..She looks like you.."

 

"And you," Puck smiled. "I can't even describe this feeling.. She's just.. perfect."

 

Quinn nodded again as she pulled out driving down the road. They rode in silence until they got back to the restaurant for Puck's car. Noah got out and opened Quinn's door. They stood in the cold for a few minutes. "Quinn, what happened to you? I know you've been through a lot. But you just look like you're...hiding."

 

"I...I like the way I am...I'm happy now.." Quinn said, lighting a cigarette.

 

"You don't look happy." Puck said, his eyes burning with sincerity.

 

"Well its better than taking shit every day..No one messes with me now.."

 

"I just don't understand. This pink hair.. the piercings.. It's not you. I liked the girl you were."

 

"Well I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not sweet perfect Quinn Fabray!..This is who I am now.."

 

"Just know, you don't have to hide with me." Puck sad softly, stepping closer.

 

"I have nothing to hide.."

 

"Really?" Puck asked. "You could be something, Quinn. I know what you're capable of."

 

"You don't know anything about me other than what I look like naked.." Quinn said bitterly.

 

"I know more than you think." Puck said, taking Quinn's hands. "You were the captain of the cheerleaders at your other school. You did everything you could to please your parents. You were a major bitch and tormented anyone who got in your way. You hid in your uniform and perfect hair. Until you got pregnant. I don't know what happened then. But you have a weakness for hot guys and girls that are some kind of Hispanic. You love the color red and sweet iced tea is your favorite. You think I didn't pay attention to you. I knew you. This.. This isn't you."

 

Quinn swallowed hard. "H-How did you know?.."

 

"I listened to you that night. I've seen you around school. I pay attention. I'm smarter than people think," Puck said, squeezing her hand lightly. Quinn looked down at their hands, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I am now. If you'll let me in.."

 

Quinn sniffed. "You have no idea...How long I've waited to hear that..."

 

"It's true," Puck said as he leaned in a little.

 

Quinn looked into Puck's eyes, "Puck.." She whispered. Noah gave a small smile as he leaned in further. Quin gave a small, desperate noise as she leaned in a bit more, their lips brushing.  
"Quinn," Noah moaned quietly before kissing her deeply. Quinn gasped shakily before wrapping her arms around the taller's neck. They kissed for a couple minutes before Puck pulled away, smiling wide. Quinn still had her eyes closed, leaning in for more. Puck couldn't resist, leaning in again. Quinn moaned deeply, pulling on Puck's mohawk and slipping her leg between his. Puck pressed her against her car as he growled deep in his throat. The shorter made a small noise in the back of her throat clutching to his leather jacket as their tongues danced. Puck picked Quinn up, wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss. "Puck.." Quinn panted, her chest heaving.

 

Puck pulled back, studying Quinn with lust-blown eyes.

 

"My house.." Quinn whispered.

 

"Meet you there." Puck said as he set her down. Quinn nodded, biting her lip. They got in their cars and raced to Quinn's. Quinn got there first, hurrying to her room to freshen up. Puck came in two minutes after and grabbed her by the waist. "You're so fucking sexy, Q."

 

Quinn moaned softly, kissing along Puck's jaw. "I want you.." She whispered shakily.

 

Puck pulled his shirt off and reached for hers. "You're sure?"

 

She nodded quickly, clawing down Puck's perfect chest.

 

"Fuck.." He whispered, pulling Quinn's shirt off before her pants. "Still just as hot."

 

She smiled, reaching back to unhook her bra, slowly letting it slip off of her shoulders. Puck undressed the rest of the way. He picked Quinn up and tossed her on the bed. The football player ripped her lace panties off and spread her legs, admiring her. He leaned in, licking up her slit.

 

"Ungh..Oh my god..Noah.." Quinn whined, arching her back. Puck spread her pink lips and licked firmly at her clit. Q moaned loudly, her hips rolling up into Puck's mouth. The jock licked and sucked, knowing just how to drive Quinn crazy. "P-Puck!..Oh fuck..Ohgod.." She groaned. Her chest was heaving as she pulled and twisted her own nipples lightly.

 

"Gonna make you come with just my mouth," Puck breathed out before lapping at her and moving his head just right to drive her closer. Quinn was shaking at this point. Her toes curled as she grasped at the strip of hair on Puck's head. She was so close she could feel her thighs quivering as the heat built inside of her. Puck moved his expert tongue, flicking it across her clit and making her come wildly. Quinn practically screamed as she came, rolling her body and her back arching off of the bed.  
Puck grinned, waiting until her breathing slowed slightly. He waited for her to think they were done before starting to lick at her again. Quinn gasped harshly as puck licked at her sensitive clit again. "Noah!"

 

He groaned as he slid a finger inside of her, using her first orgasm as a lubrication.  
"Ohfuck..Noah...Noah...Oh god.." She panted. Puck sucked her lick harder, nibbling on the sensitive bundle of nerves as he crooked his finger to hit her g-spot. Q let out a high squeal, almost clamping her thighs around Puck's head. Puck grinned to himself, speeding up his movements.  
"Shit..Ah..Ah! Puck! I'm gonna..Holy shit! Unh!"

 

Puck added another finger, rubbing over that spot deep inside Quinn. Quinn let her mouth fall open in a silent scream as her muscles clamped down around Puck and she hit her second orgasm, drawing deep moans and gasps from her swollen lips.   
Puck pulled back, letting her catch her breath. He positioned himself between her thighs and grabbed a condom from his pants pocket on the floor. He slowly rolled it on and took hold of himself at the base. The tanned jock ran the tip of his hard cock up and down her slick slit, teasing her as she came down.  
"Puh...Puck...I..." Quinn panted, pushing her hips down. Puck growled as he quickly slid inside of her. He groaned at the wet heat. She was even tighter from her previous orgasms. "Holy shit!"

 

Quinn gasped deeply, pink high in her cheeks as she grabbed at her breasts. Puck place his hands on either side of her head and started thrusting, rough and fast. Quinn spread her legs wide, panting and moaning. "Fuck yes! Ah! Fuck me, Noah!"

 

The athlete breathed out Quinn's name. "Fuck.. Gonna make you..come two more times before me.."

 

"Fuck!" She whimpered, pulling his head down into a deep kiss as he slammed into her. Puck moved his tongue with hers in a sloppy kiss, thrusting harder at the perfect angle. Quinn pulled away, crying out as Puck made her tremble. She pushed his head down, whining as her pink nipple brushed over his lips. "Please.."  
Puck sucked at the hardened nub, bringing a hand down to pinch the other. Quinn moaned puck's name, rolling her hips with his before she felt a shot of heat flash through her and she was coming again, her juices leaking down her thighs and onto the sheets. Puck pulled back, gritting his teeth as Quinn's muscles tightened around him. He didn't wait long before attaching his lips to Quinn's supple breasts and thrusting into her again. "Puuuck..." Quinn whined, her breath labored.

 

"So fucking tight!" Puck hissed. Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing their bodies together as the pink haired girl moaned in his ear. Puck shivered. That had always been one of the things that turned him on most. "Quinn.." He gasped, his hips giving erratic thrusts.

 

Quinn nibbled on his earlobe, panting harshly. "Come..Come in me.." She whispered. Puck gave a low grunt as he gave a few more thrusts before coming hard inside of the panting girl. Quinn collapsed under puck, her chest heaving as she rolled her hips, helping him come down. Puck kissed along Quinn's flushed neck. "Shit, Q.."

 

"You...just...Fucking amazing. ."

 

The taller grinned, kissing her and biting her bottom lip. "Let's shower."

 

"Okay..But I'm just gonna say..I don't think I can come again..So if you get hard.." She trailed off, giggling.

 

"Then you could always show me how good you are with your mouth," Puck said lowly as he pulled out. He got up and was about to pull the condom off when he stopped. There was a rip at the tip, just big enough for him to see. He bit his lip and quickly tore it off, deciding it would be better to not freak Quinn out. He threw it in the trash and followed Quinn to the bathroom.  
Q looked back at him and smiled as she started the shower. "I might have to take you up on that.." She smiled that innocent little smile. Puck grinned as they stepped in.  
They took their time washing each other. Quinn reached down to wash Puck's upper thighs and reached down more, brushing her fingers over his balls. Puck moaned quietly, looking down with dark eyes.  
"You're so sexy.." Quinn whispered against his lips.

 

"Can't wait to see those lips stretched around me."

 

Quinn grabbed Puck's long, thick cock and began to pump him. Puck leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Quinn sank down to her knees, flicking her tongue up the slit.   
"Ohh.." Puck moaned, running a hand through her wet hair. Quinn hummed, teasing the head with her tongue. Puck's eyes fluttered open. He looked down, watching Q. She smiled up at him before sucking the head into her mouth. Puck gasped, biting his lip. "Quinn.."  
She sank down, taking most of him down her throat. The jock moaned loudly. Most girls he got with were afraid to use too much suction. But Quinn's mouth was perfect. She bobbed her head, moaning loudly as he slid in and out of her mouth. Puck admired her beautiful curves as she took more of him. Q swallowed around him, giving him an innocent look as she took him to the hilt.  
"Ungh, Fuck.."  
She pulled off, pumping him quickly and kissing up and down his shaft. Puck brought his hips forward, thrusting slowly into her palm. "So big.." Quinn moaned.

 

Puck could stop the cocky grin that spread across his face. "You're so good."

 

Quinn licked up his length slowly before taking him into her mouth again. Puck tightened his hands in her pink hair as he felt his muscles in the put of his stomach start to coil. She sped up, moaning and humming as she gripped his hips. "Q.. Shit.. I'm gonna come.."  
Quinn smiled around him, bobbing her head faster. Puck pulled on her hair, thrusting into her mouth and releasing himself in Quinn's throat. The shorter girl swallowed around him, moaning softly. Puck groaned as he came down. He lifted Quinn and kissed at her neck. "I've never had head that damn good."

 

Q smiled. "I'm assuming that's a big deal.."

 

"It is," Puck grinned as they washed off. They got dressed and Puck looked to Quinn. "We should hang out sometime."

 

She nodded, smiling lightly. "I'd like that.."

 

Puck pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss. "I'll call you."

 

Quinn nodded again, squeezing his shoulders lightly. "Okay.."

 

He kissed her again before leaving. Q's head spun as she plopped down onto her bed. She closed her eyes and saw Rachel. Guilt immediately took over her. She had just told her girlfriend there was nothing to worry about with Puck. Quinn sighed, grabbing her phone and calling Kurt.

 

"Hello?" He answered.

 

"I fucked up.."

 

"Q..What are you talking about?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I... I slept with Noah."

 

"You didn't.."

 

"He just left.."

 

"Quinn.."

 

"She's going to hate me.." Quinn whispered.

 

"Only if you hide it from her.." Kurt said quietly. "I can't judge.."

 

"I'm not going to hide it. I-I can't.. But Kurt.. Fuck.. We went to see Beth and it brought back all of that. I wanted to take her and run off with Puck. But now.. I'm so confused.. I want Rachel. I want to be with Rachel. But today.."

 

"Just..Take a deep breath okay?..Relax.." Kurt said.

 

Quinn did as Kurt said. "I'm so nervous.."

 

"Listen..Do you want to be with Puck or Rachel?.."

 

Quinn thought for a moment. What she wanted with Puck was an illusion. She'd never be completely happy with him. Yes, the sex would be great. But there will always be a part of her that resented him for what happened. "I want Rachel."

 

Kurt nodded. "Well go talk to her.."

 

"Okay.. I'll call you after.." She got off the phone and decided not to call Rachel. She grabbed her jacket and drove to her girlfriend's house instead. When she got there, Rachel was outside, walking to check the mail. She got out and slowly walked over to her girlfriend. "Hey.."

 

"Hey." Rachel smiled. "I love this unexpected visit thing..Very romantic."

 

Quinn tried to force a smile. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

 

"Of course. " She said, leading Quinn inside and to her room.

 

"This is harder than I thought it would be.." Quinn said quietly, staring at the floor.

 

"What...Are...Are you breaking up with me?..?.."

 

Quinn's head shot up. "No, baby.. No. But you might break up with me.."

 

"I'd never break up with you.." Rachel said, stepping closer to Quinn and wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

"Rachel.. I care about you. So much.. I never.. I-I..." Quinn stopped, fighting her tears.

 

"Quinn..."

 

"I cheated on you.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly for people on fanfiction net. But I wanted to post it just in case. I get that people were surprised for the first chapter. But this started in another story. Read the title. LUST can HURT love. Are Rachel and Quinn in love? No. Not yet at least. This is about a mistake and dealing with the consequences. If you do not like it, don't read it. It's that simple. I understand that it's not a Puck/Quinn story. But this story wasn't an idea we had until that chapter happened in another one of our stories. Everyone has their opinions. But I've had private messages sent to me saying I deserve to die. I'm sorry, but that is uncalled for.

"I cheated on you.."

 

"Y-you what?.." Rachel whispered.

 

Quinn swallowed hard. "I was with someone today.. It meant nothing, I swear.. Rachel, I want you. I promise.. I know I fucked up and I don't deserve you. But please... I'll do anything.." She got out quickly as her hot tears streamed down her face. Rachel pulled away, turning around as tears filled her eyes. "Rachel, I am so, so sorry. I-I.. I understand if..if y-you don't want me.."

 

"I do want you.. You make me feel. So..S-Special and..Wanted..But you wanted someone else.."

 

"It was a mistake. A terrible mistake. I swear, it's over. I want you. Only you." Quinn said in a pleading tone.

 

Rachel turned to Quinn with tears in her eyes. "I..I..."

 

"I want you, Rachel.. Just you. It was dumb. I was stupid. I blinded myself with the dreams I once had. But I know I want you.. I want to be happy with you. I will make this up to you. Show you that I am serious about you. Only you."

 

"How?.."

 

"I don't know. I'll do anything. I'm going to be here. I'm serious about you, Rachel. Please.. I'll make this work."

 

Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes. "I...I believe you.."

 

Quinn wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"It's okay.." Rachel said, pulling her into a hug.

 

"It won't happen again.. I swear," Quinn whispered into Rachel's neck.

 

"I believe you.." Rachel said just as quietly.

 

"I'll tell you anything.. About my past. Whatever you want to know. I won't ever lie to you, Rachel."

 

"I know..why don't you just start from the beginning?.."

 

"Well.." Quinn said, going to sit on the bed. "When I was younger.. I was teased. Believe it or not, I was overweight. My dad helped me fix that. I transferred schools and became the head cheerleader. I was on top. Everyone wanted to be me. Until.. One night at a party, I wasn't feeling like the fierce girl I pretended to be. I let my guard down and slept with someone.. Puck.. He got me pregnant."

 

Rachel gasped quietly. "Really?.."

 

"That's why I was weird at the party.. I had ruined my life. I found out and Noah asked me if it was his. He told me he'd be there. But I lied. I told him there was someone else. I knew I couldn't keep the baby. But I couldn't get rid of her.. So I gave her up for adoption. Kurt knew most of this and well you know Blaine is friends with Noah. They convinced me to tell Puck. I knew he had a right to know. But I also knew it would make things complicated. I met him today. I hadn't really talked to him since I told him it wasn't his. We had lunch and I told him all about Beth. He wanted to see her so I took him." Quinn paused, thinking about everything. "Seeing him hold her.. Imagining the life we could've had.. I let myself think it was possible. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. I thought it could happen. We could be a family." She stopped, shaking her head as if she were crazy. "It was a delusion. I was talking to Kurt about it. It's not what I want. Every girl dreams of having that perfect family. I thought maybe it could be my chance to make things right. We went back to my place and it just happened.. If I could take it back, I would. I can't tell you how bad I feel. I deserve to feel this. But.. I realized I don't want that. Beth is meant to be with her adoptive mother. I should've learned the first time but I guess it took me twice to realize he isn't what I want. You are."

 

Rachel bit her lip, cupping Q's cheek. "I...I forgive you.."

 

Quinn looked up in disbelief. "R-Really?"

 

"I do..As long as you stay mine.."

 

"I will. I'm all yours, Rachel."

 

Rachel nodded, kissing Quinn softly.

 

"Thank you, Rachel.. I was so scared.. Scared that I lost you.."

 

"You'll never lose me.."

 

Quinn cuddled up to her girlfriend and sighed. "So, tell me about your family."

 

Rachel smiled. "Well I have two dads.."

 

"Do they know about us..?"

 

"They do.." Rachel said happily, standing and grabbing a photo album.

 

Quinn sat up. "Are they okay with it?"

 

"Quinn..My dads are gay." She giggled.

 

"True. But they don't know me.."

 

"They're happy for me.." Rachel said smiling.

 

"You're lucky to have parents like that."

 

"You don't?.." Rachel asked, sitting next to Q.

 

Quinn shook her head. "They kicked me out when I got pregnant."

 

Rachel looked down. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"It's fine. My mom found out my dad was cheating on her with his assistant. She divorced him and tried to get back in my life. She bought me a little house. So I live there and see her sometimes."

 

"You live alone?.." Rachel asked.

 

"I do," Quinn said.

 

"How is that working?.."

 

"It's okay. It can get lonely. But sometimes I like it."

 

Rachel nodded. Maybe one day they could live together. She smiled at the thought.

 

"Are these pictures of you?" Q asked, pointing to the book.

 

"Most of them..My dads love to document my achievements.." Rachel said, opening the book. Quinn smiled as she leaned in closer, looking at the pages. There were pictures of Rachel performing. She was very young in most of them.

 

"How old were you when you started performing?"

 

"Two or three." Rachel smiled.

 

"I wish I was that talented.."

 

"I'm sure you are..We'll show everyone in glee club." Rachel said, turning the page.

 

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she saw a familiar picture. She pointed to it. "Do you have this hanging up somewhere?"

 

"Not that I know of.." Rachel said.

 

"It just looks really familiar.." Quinn said, knitting her eyebrows together.

 

"How so?.."

 

"I don't know. I just.. I feel like I've seen this."

 

Rachel nodded, looking down at the picture.

 

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Quinn said. "One of those deja vu type of things."

 

"Maybe." Rachel said softly, tilting her head to the side.

 

"You were a really adorable baby." Quinn smiled.

 

"Thanks." Rachel giggled. Quinn nodded as she turned the page. They sat and talked for a few hours before Rachel offered for Quinn to spend the night.

 

"I'd love that," Quinn said softly.

 

Rachel grinned. "Really?"

 

"I would."

 

Rachel gave a happy squeal, kissing Q deeply. Quinn chuckled before kissing her back. Rachel straddled Quinn, humming softly. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

 

Rachel blushed lightly. "No.."

 

"Ask Kurt. I used to drive him insane by talking about how beautiful you are." Quinn admitted.

 

Rachel smiled. "You're so sweet.."

 

"And you're beautiful."

 

"So are you.." Rachel smiled, leaning down to kiss Quinn. Quinn grinned as they kissed. She still couldn't believe they were together. Rachel pulled back, smiling. "So..My dads won't be back until later.."

 

"Oh yeah?" Quinn smiled. Rachel bit her lip, nodding as she fiddled with the hem of her pleated skirt. "I wonder what we could do to pass the time."

 

Rachel looked up at Q, giggling lightly.

 

"Any ideas?" Quinn asked, grinning up at Rachel. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands and slid them up her skirt and around to her ass. Quinn licked her lips as she squeezed lightly. "I want you to do something.."

 

"What is it?.." Rachel asked.

 

"I want you to grind those perfect hips down against me and tell me what you want me to do to you." Quinn said lowly.

 

Rachel gasped quietly, blushing as she began to rock her hips. "I-I want you to..Use your mouth..Quinn..."

 

Quinn shifted them so one of her thighs were between Rachel's legs. She moved her leg up, brushing over her girlfriend's panties as she continued to work her hips.  
"Mmm, you want me to eat you, baby?"

 

"Ah!...Nngh..Yes.." Rachel whispered.

 

Quinn raised Rachel's shirt and bit her lower lip. She pulled the article of clothing off before skillfully taking off her bra with one hand. "Fuck, Rachel.."

 

Rachel blushed, crossing her arms to hide her breasts. Quinn reached up, pulling her arms back down. "Rachel, you're beautiful. I want to show you. How much time do we have?"

 

"Until about nine.."

 

Quinn looked at the clock. They had an hour and a half. She flipped them over, kissing down Rachel's neck.

 

Rachel gasped. "Quinn.."

 

"I've dreamed about this," Quinn whispered, kissing around each of Rachel's breasts. She cupped on in her hand, rolling the nipple between her index finger and thumb as she took the other into her mouth.

 

"Oh god..Q-Quinn..W-What did you dream about?.."

 

"Kissing every inch of your body. Making you quiver before opening those gorgeous thighs." Quinn breathed out as she kissed and licked down Rachel's stomach. "I dreamed about tasting those luscious lips between you're thighs. I bet you taste so sweet.."

 

Rachel shivered slightly. "Qu-Quinn..S-So good...Please.."

 

Quinn reached Rachel's hips and bit down lightly. "Please what?"

 

"Ah! P-Please..Eat me out.."

 

Quinn grinned. She spread her girlfriend's firm thighs, kissing and nibbling up the tanned skin.

 

"Please..Ohmygod.."

 

The pink haired girl admired her girlfriend.   
"Shit, babe, do you wax?"

 

"Y-Yes.." Rachel blushed.

 

"So fucking sexy," Quinn moaned, licking around the outside.

 

Rachel moaned loudly. "Quinnn.."

 

The beautiful voice made Quinn shiver as she used her tongue to spread Rachel's pink lips.

 

"Quinn!"

 

Quinn licked at Rachel, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend.

 

"Oh god..Holy shit.." Rachel moaned, arching her back as she pulled her hair. Quinn smiled to herself, flattening her tongue against Rachel. "More...More.." Rachel gasped. Quinn worked her tongue on her girlfriend, bringing a hand up and sliding a finger inside her. Rachel tightened around Quinn, giving a squeak as he bucked her hips. Quinn sucked on Rachel's clit as she worked her finger faster.  
"Ungh..Yes..Oh..I'm..Quinn..So close!"

 

"Come for me baby. Let me taste you." Quinn moaned, flicking her tongue. Rachel cried out, her back arching as she came. Her delicious, sweet juices ran down, making her lips glisten as Quinn lapped at her. Rachel moaned deeply, rolling her hips. The pink haired girl licked at her through her orgasm before kissing up her body. "So amazing.."

 

"You're perfect," Quinn whispered, kissing Rachel and letting her taste herself. Rachel moaned softly, pulling Q closer. Quinn ground her hips down as they kissed. Rachel gasped harshly. "Quinn.."

 

"Yeah baby?"

 

"Sexy. ."

 

Quinn continued to work her body onto Rachel. "Do you want to touch me? You don't have to do what I've done to you."

 

"Yeah..I do.."

 

Quinn smiled, pulling her shirt and bra off before straddling Rachel. Rachel stared up at her with wide eyes as she trailed her hands up her sides. Quinn smiled softly as she let her eyes close.   
"So...Soft.." Rachel whispered, tracing over her ribs.

 

"That feels good.."

 

"It does.."

 

"What're you thinking..?"

 

"How beautiful you are.."

 

Quinn gasped. "Thank you."

 

Rachel ran her hands to Quinn's breasts, moaning softly as she cupped them in her hand.

 

"Rachel.."

 

Rachel bit her lip, squeezing the soft flesh in her hands.

 

"Ohhh.." Quinn moaned.

 

"So...Sexy.."

 

Quinn smiled, rolling her body.

 

Rachel gave a quiet moan. "Quinn.."

 

Quinn leaned down, kissing Rachel deeply as the Jewish girl explored her upper body.

 

"You're so beautiful.." Rachel whispered.

 

Quinn laid down next to Rachel and smiled. "Thank you."

 

Rachel kissed Q's collar bone softly, blushing.

 

"Thank you for inviting me to stay.."

 

"Thank you for staying.."

 

"Hey Rach.." Quinn said quietly. "Do you think your dads will like me..?"

 

"I do...Just be yourself. ."

 

Quinn nodded, hoping her girlfriend was right.

 

"Just hold me.." Rachel said. Quinn did as Rachel wanted. As she held her girlfriend, the guilt came back to her. She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Rachel felt something settle in her stomach. What if she couldn't please Quinn how Puck had?..She was still to nervous to touch her below the waist.

 

Quinn felt Rachel's breathing increase slightly. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tear. "What're you thinking about?"

 

"What if..He's better than me?..Can he make you feel better?..When he touches you?.."

 

"Rachel, just you touching my breasts felt really good. You don't need to worry about that."

 

"Really?.." Rachel whispered.

 

Quinn nodded. "I'm a complete idiot. I hate myself for what I did and not immediately thinking about it. I swear it won't happen again. And.. I kind of like it that you aren't ready to do everything. It's..sweet."

 

"You do?..I just..I want to make you feel good..I don't want to lose you.." Rachel said quietly.

 

"You won't lose me, babe. I really, really like you. That's what will make it feel even better with you."

 

Rachel turned over, looking up at Quinn and nodding.

 

"I'm sorry, Rachel.."

 

"I told you I forgive you.." Rachel said quietly "But..You understand that I won't feel comfortable with you two around each other.."

 

"I know. He will be seeing Beth. But I'll just have to ask Shelby when he'll be there so I don't go." Quinn said.

 

"Well..I'm not saying you can't ever see him..I just..Would prefer if you weren't alone together."

 

Quinn nodded. "I understand. I can do that."

 

Rachel nodded again, leaning up to kiss Quinn softly. "Thank you.."

 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

 

"Just be mine.."

 

"I can do that," The pink haired girl said as she smiled. Rachel giggled, leaning in to kiss Quinn again. "We should get dressed. I really don't want this to be the first thing your dads see." Quinn laughed. Rachel nodded, giggling lightly.

 

The night went well. Rachel's parents loved Quinn and her personally. They had dinner and Quinn slept with Rachel, curled in her arms after putting her phone on silent and ignoring all of Puck's texts.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little background. We forgot to add it since it started in another one of our stories. Rachel never told anyone about her crush on Quinn. Skank Quinn is best friends with Kurt. They made a bet about whether or not Kurt could get Badboy Blaine to fall for him. And if he couldn't then Kurt had to set Quinn up on a date of sorts with Rachel. After a lot that happened in that story, Quinn got her date and not long into their relationship is when Quinn hooked up with Puck. Like literally a couple of days. They had a couple of little dates and were slowly learning about each other. They are not in love. There hasn't been enough time. Puck will be present through this story. BUT it is a story about Rachel and Quinn and what Quinn puts their relationship through. I know a lot of you think Rachel wouldn't have accepted Quinn's apology that quick. But think about it. Rachel may get hurt but she does forgive. And in real life, an innocent girl who is just starting to come out is going to hold onto that first girlfriend even through something like that. Maybe not always. But some people would. Keep in mind this is FICTION. The characters are NOT real. This is a STORY. I'm sorry for the people who do not like this. But we do and we will keep writing what we have planned. Thank you to those who understand and are sticking with us.

 

*Two months later*  
Quinn sat alone in her room one morning, clutching to her stomach. She had been throwing up since she climbed out of bed. She hadn't eaten anything odd the night before. Maybe she was getting the flu. But she hadn't heard of anything going around. She got up to go grab some ginger ale from the kitchen when another wave hit her. She raced to the bathroom and emptied the small amount of what was in her stomach. God she hadn't puked this much since she was pregnant. Q's eyes went wide. No.. She couldn't be..  
She sat up quickly and brushed her teeth before throwing on some clothes and quickly driving to the drug store. She bought three tests just to be sure and raced home. Quinn drank as much water as she could without getting sick again and headed to the bathroom, ripping open each box. She did each test, following the instructions perfectly and waiting. She hated the waiting. She was shaking as she waited for the sticks to tell her her fate.  
The few minutes it took for the results to come felt like an eternity. She looked down at the tests and gasped. This couldn't be happening. All three read positive.. It was impossible. Puck had worn a condom..He did..She watched him put it on..How could this happen?.. Quinn felt like her world was crashing down. Her head spun. She heard her phone ringing in the other room. It was Rachel. Tears sprang to her eyes as she declined the call. What was she going to do?..She couldn't tell Rachel. She couldn't tell her mom..She couldn't go to anyone. As much as she hated the idea, she had to tell Noah. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed her phone and sent him a text to come over as soon as he could.  
Almost an hour later, she heard a knock on the door. She had calmed down a bit at this point and walked to open the door.

 

"Hey.." Puck said as he saw her.

 

"Hey.." She whispered, letting him inside.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes as she leaned back against the wooden door.

 

"Quinn.. You've been ignoring me for months. Why are you suddenly coming to me? I mean, it's not like I knocked you up again." Puck said, trying to make Quinn laugh. When she didn't, his mouth fell. "You're not.."

 

"I'm pregnant.."

 

Puck shook his head. He had known it was a possibility since the condom had broke. But after not hearing anything, he completely forgot about it. "I.. What are you going to do?"

 

"I...I..I don't know.." She got out. Her voice cracking as the tears began to fall freely.

 

Puck stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay.. We'll get through this."

 

She buried her face in his chest and cried, clutching to him tightly. Puck let her cry, rubbing her back and trying to calm her. "I-I don't know what to do..I can't take care of a baby..But I can't give it up..It hurt too much to lose Beth..I just..I can't.."

 

"So, we'll take care of it. It'll be ours. I'll be here to help." Puck said seriously.

 

"Puck...I'm with Rachel..I told her about when we had sex and she doesn't want me to even be alone with you.." Quinn said shakily. " How do you think this will make her feel?..."

 

"How do you think she'll feel when she finds out you're pregnant?"

 

Quinn turned away from Puck, pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes. "I don't know.."

 

"Me neither.."

 

"I'm scared.."

 

"It'll be okay. I promise."

 

"How?..How could this possibly be okay?"

 

"Because I'm here this time. You live on your own. I'll get a second job. We will make it work. Q, this could be our chance." Puck said, reaching out for her hand.

 

Quinn pulled away. "I told you I'm with Rachel.."

 

"That didn't stop you from inviting me over last time."

 

"That was a mistake." Quinn spat.

 

"From all the moaning and screaming I would suggest otherwise." Puck said lowly.

 

"Puck, stop.."

 

"You think she's going to stick around when she finds out?" Puck spat.

 

"I-I don't know.."

 

"Quinn. This is a sign. We are supposed to be together."

 

"No we aren't, Puck! " Quinn growled.

 

"Then why are you pregnant by me again?"

 

"Because you fucked me! And somehow, it got through the fucking condom!"

 

"You can't put this all on me! You invited me here! You could've stopped at any time!" Puck yelled.

 

"I know!..I know. " Quinn whimpered, sliding down the wall and curling up.

 

Puck sighed as he started to pace. "Talk to her. Just remember, I am here. Even if we're not together, that is my kid."

 

"I know..I just..I need someone here.." Quinn said.

 

"Well you have me. And maybe even Rachel.. There's Kurt and Blaine. It'll be okay."

 

Quinn nodded, wiping her eyes.

 

"I have somewhere I need to be. Call me if you need anything at all." Puck said softly.

 

"Okay...Thank you.."

 

Puck nodded, helping Quinn up and hugging her. He said bye before heading out. Quinn pulled out her phone and called Kurt. It didn't take long for him to answer.  
"Hello?"

"Kurt...I have to tell you something.."

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked quickly, alarmed by Quinn's tone.

 

"I'm..I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

 

"You've got to be shitting me."

 

Quinn just bit her lip, staying silent.

 

"Quinn.."

 

"Yeah?.."

 

"Have you told Rachel?" Kurt asked.

 

"Not yet..But Puck just left.."

 

"Puck was at your house?!"

 

"I just had him over so I could tell him.." Q defended.

 

"Doesn't matter, Q! You promised Rachel that you wouldn't see him alone. What is she going to think when you tell her? I love you. But damn, Quinn. You used to go on and on about how much you wanted a chance with this girl. You got it and fucked up. You were so lucky that she didn't leave you. Now.. Just.. Fuck.."

 

"It's not like I fucked him again, Kurt!" Quinn yelled.

 

"I know that. But I'm not the one you made a promise to!"

 

"I'm going to talk to her...I promise.."

 

"You should have gone to her first. Don't wait too long, Q." Kurt said softly.

 

"I'll call her over.."

 

"Good. Let me know how it goes."

 

"I will.."

 

"Good luck."

 

"Kurt?...No matter what happens..you'll still be here, right?..."

 

"Always."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Anytime babe." Kurt said softly. "Skanks for life, remember?"

 

"Yeah.." She giggled softly. "Bye Kurt.."

 

"Bye sweetie."

 

Quinn hung up and sighed quietly. She had no idea what to do.. She had to tell Rachel. But what if they broke up? She couldn't handle that. But not telling Rachel would be like lying. She placed her hand over her stomach and sighed quietly. She had to tell her. Shakily, Quinn reached for her phone and dialed Rachel's number.

 

"Hello?.." Rachel answered.

 

"H-Hey.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"Hey beautiful. What's up?" Rachel smiled.

 

"I-I.. I need to talk to you.."

 

Rachel bit her lip. "Quinn you're scaring me.."

 

Rachel could hear the tears in Quinn's voice. "I-It's about..that..that day.."

 

"Baby..Tell me.."

 

"I-I.. Oh god.." Quinn choked out as she let her tears out. "C-Can y-you come..over..?"

 

"Of course..I'll be there soon."

Quinn nodded though she knew Rachel couldn't see and whispered a 'bye'.

 

She hung up, taking a deep breath and sitting in her living room. Quinn jumped when she heard the knock at the door. She got up and slowly opened the door before leading Rachel in.

 

Rachel gave her a soft kiss as she walked in and frowned as she saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?.."

 

"I'm not sick, Rachel.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"Don't be silly ..Just...Lie down and I'll make you some herbal tea.." Rachel said softly. "You weren't feeling that good yesterday..It's probably just a stomach bug."

 

"Rachel.. Please.." Quinn whispered, unable to look at her girlfriend. "I need.. I need to tell you something.."

 

Rachel looked over at Quinn. "What?.."

 

"I-I'm not sick.." Quinn said, looking down at the carpet. "I'm..pregnant.."

 

Rachel just stared at her quietly, her mouth agape.

 

"I-I found out this morning.. Please.. Say something.."

 

"I...I don't know what to say.."

 

Quinn knew how much pain she was in. She couldn't even imagine how Rachel felt. The ex-skank felt the tears welling in her eyes as she broke her girlfriend's heart for the second time.

 

"Quinn...I...I don't.." Rachel whispered.

 

Quinn stood and turned away from Rachel so she couldn't see the tears. "You deserve.. So much more than me.."

 

"But I love you..."

 

Quinn's heart skipped a beat before speeding up. She turned to face Rachel. They hadn't said that yet. "You..what..?"

 

"I love you...And nothing could change that, Quinn..." Rachel said quietly. "But..I need time...Time to think.."

 

Quinn dropped down in front of Rachel and rested her head on her girlfriend's knee. "Take as much as you need. I.. I love you too."

 

Rachel knelt, sitting next to Quinn and kissing her softly.

 

"I never meant to hurt you.."

 

"I know..But...It hurts..I won't lie.."

 

"I know." Quinn said, ashamedly looking away.

 

Rachel turned Quinn's face to look at her. "It will work out.."

 

Quinn swallowed loudly, trying to push back her tears. "It will..?"

 

"Just...Give me time..." Rachel said softly.

 

"I will."

 

"Thank you..Have you told him?.."

 

Quinn nodded. "I did.."

 

"What did he say?.."

 

"He wants me to keep it.. He wants to be a part of the child's life." Quinn explained. "I want you to be able to think about everything. It killed me to give Beth up. I don't know how exactly.. But I want to keep this baby. I don't want Puck. But he will be the father."

 

Rachel looked down, nodding. "I understand.

 

"Do you want me to.. not talk to you..?" Quinn asked carefully.

 

"I just want some time...And..Not that I don't want to talk to you..But..I think that would be best." Rachel said, sighing.

 

"I can do that..for you."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Quinn nodded, sitting back to give Rachel room.

 

"I should go...I have dance later.." Rachel said.

 

"Okay.." Quinn said, not moving a muscle.

 

Rachel leaned in, kissing her softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Quinn whispered. Rachel stood, saying goodbye before leaving Quinn leaned back against her bed as she tried not to think too much. "This will work out," she repeated to herself before the overwhelming morning sickness came back. She stood, running to the bathroom and throwing up again. Deciding she would be feeling like this all day, Quinn curled up right there on the cold tile.

 

About half an hour later, She heard a knock on the door. Confused as to who it could be, she stumbled towards the door and opened it slowly. Kurt stood there in his studded leather jacket with a six pack of cherry Pepsi, Quinn's favorite, and a grocery bag filled with two tubs of ice cream. She sniffed and gave a weak smile. "You're amazing.."

 

"Come on. Movie night." Kurt smiled, walking in.

 

Quinn shut the door and crawled into her bed as Kurt put a movie in. "Where's Blaine?"

 

"Puck called him and asked him to come over."

 

"I told Rachel.."

 

"What'd she say?.." Kurt asked, opening a tub of ice cream.

 

"She's hurt, of course. But she thinks it will work. She just needs time to think." Quinn took a big bite of her favorite reeses peanut butter cup ice cream and turned to Kurt. "She told me she loves me.."

 

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "Well that's a good sign."

 

Quinn nodded as she grabbed a blanket and cuddled up with her best friend.

 

Kurt kissed her forehead. "It's gonna work out.."

 

"Thank you," She said softly.

 

"Shit, you can't smoke any more." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Oh my God.." Quinn groaned.

 

"Well...If you can't, I won't."

 

"You'd do that for me?" Quinn asked.

 

"It's gonna suck, but yeah." Kurt sighed, smiling.

 

"Thank you," Quinn said softly.

 

Kurt squeezed her hand. "But if you think I'll give up drinking you're sadly mistaken." He joked, laughing.

 

"Drink some for me." Quinn said, giving a genuine smile.

 

Kurt smiled, nodding. "I love you, Q." He said sweetly.

 

"I love you too." Quinn smiled back.

 

The next four days went by slowly. Quinn hated not talking to Rachel but she understood she had to give her time. By the end of the week, she was annoyed by Noah. She had to keep fighting off his attempts at getting her back.He stood next to her as she pulled her books out of her locker. "Go away Noah.."

 

"We need to talk about this."

 

"What is there to talk about?"

 

"You're carrying our baby."

 

Quinn grit her teeth, slamming her locker shut.

 

"Quinn, face it. We're supposed to be together."

 

"No we aren't, Puck.." Quinn sighed, spinning around to face him.

 

"I haven't seen Rachel around." Puck said as he leaned against a locker.

 

"Because I told her about me..." She lowered her voice. "Being pregnant.."

 

"So you're not together?"

 

"I'm giving her time to think...Look..Just because we had sex..And you got me pregnant again doesn't mean anything."

 

Puck ignored her. "So when's your first appointment?"

 

"Next week.." Quinn said, sighing as he stepped closer.

 

"Can I go?"

 

She swallowed loudly. "I don't know.."

 

"I won't try anything. I really want to be there."

 

"Okay..." Quinn said softly.

 

"How are you feeling?" Puck asked.

 

Rachel walked around the corner and stopped when she saw Quinn with Puck.

 

"I'm fine..Not as sick as usual.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"That's good. Can I get you anything?"

 

"No..Just..Puck..Stop.." Quinn whispered. "I don't need you to take care of me.."

 

Rachel gasped as she saw Puck step forward. She turned and walked back down the hall. What was she doing with him? Was she seriously starting to talk to him since Rachel needed space? Rachel huffed. She wouldn't let Quinn do this to her again. She wasn't the same innocent doe-eyed school girl she had been three months prior.

 

"Puck, please just go. You can come to the appointment. But we're not hanging out. We're not together. It isn't going to happen."

 

"You're more than three months, huh?...We'll find out if it's a boy or a girl.." He said, gently placing his hand on her stomach.

 

Quinn pulled back. "We will.. But please don't.."

 

"Don't what?"

 

"Touch me. I'm with Rachel, Puck."

 

"So I can't touch our kid?.."

 

"I just want Rachel to get used to the idea first." Quinn explained.

 

"Fine..." Puck sighed.

 

Quinn took a deep breath before telling him when and where to meet her for the appointment.

 

"I'll see you then.." Puck said quietly.

 

Quinn nodded before walking off. She wanted to give Rachel space but wanted to show her how much she wanted this to work. Q ran around the school, searching for her best friend.

 

Kurt was under the bleachers on the couch with Blaine. "Hey Q."

 

"I want to join the glee club." She said simply.

 

"Seriously? ..." Blaine scoffed, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

Quinn nodded. "I want to sing for Rachel. But I don't want to tell her. I want to surprise her."

 

"That's so sweet.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Will you two help me set it up? I don't know.. Tell her there's someone trying out but not who.."

 

"Totally."

 

"Thank you!" Quinn said, smiling wide. "I have to go practice!"

 

Kurt chuckled, watching as the pink haired girl ran off.

 

Later on that day, Quinn was hiding behind the stage in the auditorium. She was shaking with nerves. "You can do this.." She whispered to herself. This was for her girlfriend. To show her how much she wanted this even though she had messed up. She heard Rachel call out for the next audition and slowly stepped out.  
"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'd like to sing a song for a very special someone.." Quinn said a little shakily before taking a deep breath to sing.  
"Threw out believable yesterday.  
I delayed a stutter that was slowly,  
Calming me, coaxing me.  
You're my daydream.  
Does it make you homesick for me?  
You're my daydream.  
Does it make you homesick for me?  
I'm still missing you.  
I'm still missing you."

 

Rachel's eyes were wide as she stared at Quinn. Quinn looked up and into Rachel's eyes as she sang one of her favorite Tegan and Sara songs.  
"Well I guess that I have  
I guess that I have never really had you.  
Threw out believable yesterday.  
I delayed a stutter that was slowly,  
Calming me, coaxing me  
You're my daydream.  
Does make you homesick for me?  
You're my daydream.  
Does it make you homesick for me?  
And I'm still missing you, missing you, missing you  
Well I'm missing you, missing you, missing you  
Well I'm missing you, do you miss me now?  
Well I'm missing you, do you miss me now?"

 

Tears gathered in Rachel's eyes as she listened, mouthing Quinn's name.

 

"I rise up, wise up, say it loud.  
Soul, I will not lie to you.  
Rise up, wise up, say it loud.  
Soul, I will not lie to you.   
I'm all alone.  
I'm still missing you, missing you, missing you.  
Yeah I'm missing you, missing you.." Quinn finished the song early with tears in her eyes. She kept her gaze on her girlfriend. "I really hope..this person knows what they mean to me.. And I'd be honored to join your club.."

 

"You...You...You can join..." Rachel whispered.

 

"Thank you," Quinn said quietly before slowly turning to leave.

 

"Quinn." Rachel said quickly.

 

The pink haired girl turned back. "Yes?"

 

"Can we talk in the choir room?...Alone?."

 

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know anyone that reads this on ff net, please let them know, the story continues on this site. Someone got angry about the first chapter and reported it so ff deleted it. But it will continue here.

Quinn followed Rachel and sighed when they were alone. "I know.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted your..time to think. But I just.. I needed you to know." She said quickly.

 

Rachel pulled Quinn close, kissing her deeply. Quinn was surprised but it didn't take long to melt against her girlfriend. Rachel pulled away, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much.."

 

Quinn gave a sigh of relief. "I love you too, Rachel. I'd do anything for you.."

 

Rachel smiled, hugging her tightly. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and let out her tears. "I'm so sorry, Rach.."

 

"It's okay...I want to be there for you..." Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's stomach. "And them.."

 

"R-Really..?" Quinn asked, a bit in shock.

 

"Yes..You're my girlfriend. ."

 

"I-I.. I have an appointment next week. If you want to go.. Noah will be there though.." Quinn said quietly, hoping Rachel would be there.

 

Rachel chewed on her lip before nodding. "I'll go.."

 

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek. "You're perfect..."

 

Rachel smiled, kissing Q's forehead. "So are you."

 

"I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too.."

 

"You want to come stay tonight?"

 

"I'd love that.." Rachel smiled.

 

Quinn took Rachel's hand and started towards her car. "So.. You liked the song..?"

 

"I loved it..Your voice is perfect.."

 

"You think so?" Quinn asked, turning to hide her blush.

 

"I know so. Its soft and sweet..Just like you.." Rachel smiled.

 

Quinn's cheeks reddened further as they climbed into her car. "Thank you."

 

The day of the appointment came faster than Quinn would've liked. Today was the day that made her sixteen weeks. They sat out in the waiting room. Rachel on one side of Quinn and Puck on the other.

 

"Do you want me to come in..?" Rachel asked quietly.

 

"Of course.." Quinn smiled.

 

"Why?" Puck said seriously.

 

"She's my girlfriend. I want her here." Quinn practically growled.

 

Puck sighed. "Yeah..Well...It's our kid."

 

"And I respect that." Rachel said. Puck just shook his head as the nurse came out and called Quinn's name. The three of them got up and headed to the room. Puck stood next to Quinn as she climbed onto the table. "You ready?.."

 

Quinn nodded as the nurse looked at her. "It's so great that you have the father and your best friend for support."

 

Puck smiled, nodding, but stopped as Quinn shot him a look.

 

The doctor had Quinn lay down with her stomach up to her chest and tucked a towel into her pants. "This will be just a little cold." the doctor said as she squirted the gel onto Quinns belly. Quinn jumped lightly gasping as the doctor spread it. "Will we be able to tell the gender?.." Q asked.

 

"We will." She smiled and checked the size and made sure the baby was growing properly. Quinn smiled, a little excited. Rachel took a deep breath and the doctor moved at different angles to see.   
"You're sure you want to know now? I just want to double check."

 

"Yes.." Puck smiled, looking over at Quinn.

 

Quinn nodded, squeezing her hands together.  
"It's a..." The doctor said, pausing as she checked. "Girl."

 

Quinn gasped quietly. "Oh god..." She smiled.

 

Puck had tears in his eyes as he looked to Quinn. "Another daughter.."

 

Quinn nodded, looking up at Puck. He really cared about this..About their baby. Rachel stepped back and let them have their moment. Her heart swelled as she watched the screen. She couldn't believe there was a tiny baby girl in her girlfriend's stomach. Quinn looked over at Rachel, grinning wide.  
Rachel smiled back. "How do you feel?"

 

"A-Amazing.."

 

"Do you.. want some time alone..?"

 

"No...Come here.." Quinn said, holding out her hand. Rachel bit her lip as she stepped forward. Quinn grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. "Thank you. "

 

"For what, baby?"

 

"Being here.."

 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

 

"I love you.."

 

Rachel smiled, squeezing Quinn's hand. "I love you too. I'm going to the car, sweetie. You should have a moment with Noah.."

 

"Alright ." Quinn said as the doctor cleaned the gel off of her stomach and walked out with Rachel.

 

"I wanted a girl.." Puck said quietly.

 

Quinn sat up, nodding. "Me too.."

 

"I have a job interview Friday."

 

"Really?.." Quinn smiled. "Where?.."

 

"The local hardware store. You know, the one that makes furniture too?" Puck asked, giving a proud smile. "I hope I get it."

 

"I'm sure you will..To quote you, you're good with your hands.." She giggled.

 

Puck laughed. "That I am. Quinn.. Are you happy? With her..?"

 

"Very.." Quinn said softly.

 

"I'm not saying I'll stop hitting on you and stuff. But I'll respect that." Puck said, giving a playful smile to hid his sight pain.

 

Quinn smiled. "Thank you Puck..That means a lot..."

 

Puck nodded. "I can't believe we're having a girl."

 

"I kind of had a feeling she would be.." Quinn said, rubbing her belly.

 

"Really? How?"

 

"Not sure..I just had a feeling.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"I know you keep telling me not to. But if there's anything I can help out with like appointments or food, getting a room ready, I can do it." Puck said softly.

 

Quinn sighed softly. "Thank you. I'll let you know.."

 

Noah nodded and helped Quinn up.

 

"I'm actually glad you came.."

 

"Me too. That was..amazing.."

 

Quinn smiled. "So...Friends?.."

 

"Friends." Puck agreed as they pulled into the parking lot. Quinn nodded, pulling him into a hug. They said bye and Quinn walked to her car and met Rachel. She got in, sighing softly. "That went better than I expected."

 

"How is he? With me being there..?" Rachel asked.

 

"He's fine with it. He said he's going to respect that we're together." Quinn smiled.

 

"I'm glad. I really want to be here for you, Q. I umm.. I actually had a question for you.."

 

"What is it?.." Q asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

 

"Well..If you're okay with it, I'd like to meet Beth.." Rachel said, unsure of what her girlfriend would think.

 

"Really?..I..I'd like that.."

 

Rachel smiled as she relaxed in her seat. They stopped and got some clothes for her before heading to Q's for the night. They laid on the bed, Rachel's head by Quinn's waist as she rubbed her stomach.   
"Rachel.. I know this didn't play out like either of us were hoping for. But, I want you to know I do love you. I'm not saying it because I just want you to stay. I really mean it." Quinn said quietly.

 

"I know.." Rachel smiled. "I mean it too..And if I'm going to be here for her, your baby will have an amazing vocal coach."

 

Quinn giggled. "That would be nice."

 

Rachel traced over Quinn's baby bump, smiling to herself.

 

"Just wait until the cravings kick in." Quinn laughed.

 

"I'll go get you whatever you want." Rachel smiled.

 

"No matter how weird it sounds?"

 

Rachel just giggled and nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Rachel kissed Quinn's belly lightly. "I love you too.."

 

Quinn smiled, petting Rachel's hair.

 

"You're gonna be so beautiful. ..Just like your mommy.." Rachel said quietly. Quinn closed her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend. "You'll be so loved..And perfect.." Rachel smiled.

 

"How are you so sweet?"

 

"What do you mean?.." Rachel asked, looking up at Q.

 

"Most people would've just up and left after what I did. I know you're not most people. I just..never expected to have you here with me. I love it. I just feel like I don't deserve it." Quinn explained.

 

"You deserve everything.."

 

"You deserve everything and I want to give it to you." Quinn said sincerely.

 

"You already give me everything.."

 

"Really..?"

 

"Really." Rachel whispered.

 

"Hey Rach..?"

 

"Yeah?.."

 

Quinn bit her lip as she looked down at her girlfriend. "Come here.." She waited for Rachel to crawl up her body and licked her lips. "I really want to make out with you."

 

Rachel chuckled. "well why don't you?.."

 

Quinn grinned as she leaned forward. Rachel smiled back, leaning in teasingly close. The pink haired girl chuckled lightly as she placed her hands on Rachel's hips.

 

"Well?.."

 

"I don't know. I'm kinda liking this teasing smile you do," Quinn grinned, leaning forward and licking across Rachel's bottom lip.

 

"Really?.." Rachel said, giving that smile.

 

"Yeah.. It's sexy.."

 

"Well I really hope that's not the only thing about me you think is sexy.."

 

"Not even close." Quinn whispered hotly. "I can't even list them all."

 

"You could try.." Rachel smiled, biting her lip.

 

"Well, the first thing I noticed was the way you dress.."

 

"You like it?.." Rachel asked.

 

"Yes.. Those skirts kill me."

 

"They're all for you.."

 

"I used to fantasize about you in class." Quinn admitted. "Running my hands up those gorgeous thighs."

 

Rachel wiggled her hips a bit. "And?.."

 

"Mmm, feeling those perfect, pink lips between your legs."

 

Rachel gave a small gasp, rocking her body a little.

 

"I wanted you so bad, Rachel.."

 

"And now you have me.."

 

"I do. And I will have you in many ways," Quinn said, giving a devilish grin. "But tonight, I want to make out and cuddle."

 

Rachel giggled. "I can do that.." She said before leaning in to kiss Q. Quinn lifted them up and lowered them so they were laying side by side as they slowly kissed. Rachel draped her arm over Quinn's side as their tongues languidly moved together. Quinn relaxed instantly. All of her stress and worries melted as she lost herself with her girlfriend. Rachel pulled back. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

"Always?"

 

"Always," Quinn smiled.

 

*A month later*  
Quinn had just pulled into the parking lot at Shelby's. She looked over at Rachel. "You're sure?"

"Positive.."

 

Quinn nodded. Today was the day Rachel would meet Beth. They got out and held hands as they walked up to Shelby's apartment. Shelby opened when Quinn knocked and smiled. "Hey Quinn.." She looked over at Rachel and froze.

 

"Hey.. Umm.. Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

 

"Of course...This..You must be Rachel.." Shelby smiled.

 

Rachel nodded. "I am. It's so nice to meet you."

 

"Well...Come inside.." Shelby smiled nervously.

 

Shelby got them a couple of drinks and sat on a chair across from where the girls were sitting on the couch. "So, you two must be getting serious."

 

"Yes.." Rachel smiled. "Quinn is so amazing. ."

 

"No where near you," Quinn said sweetly.

 

Rachel chuckled. "So, where's Beth?"

 

"In her crib. I'll see if she's awake." Shelby said. Rachel nodded, looking around while Shelby walked off. "She seems really nice. Pretty too." Rachel said as she looked around the room.

 

Quinn smiled. "She's great.."

 

Rachel gasped, jumping up. "I-I gotta go."

 

"What?..What is it?.." Quinn asked, looking up at Rachel.

 

Shelby came out holding the baby when Rachel turned to her. "Why is my baby picture in your living room?"

 

"What?.." Shelby asked, her face pale. Quinn looked over. It was the picture from Rachel's scrap book..

 

"You're..my mom.." Rachel whispered. "Aren't you?"

 

"I...I..Yes...I am.."

 

"I need to go." Rachel said quickly.

 

"Rachel wait.." Shelby said, but it was too late.

 

Quinn followed her girlfriend in shock. "Are you okay?"

 

"I...I don't know.." Rachel whispered.

 

"I had no idea, Rach.."

 

"She's my mom..."

 

Quinn was quiet, not knowing what to say.

 

"She never told you?..Never even mentioned?.."

 

"No.. I assumed it was her or a family member."

 

Rachel shook her head, looking down.

 

"I'm sorry.. I should have realized.."

 

"Its not your fault.." Rachel said. "Can you just take me home?.."

 

Quinn nodded as she opened the car door for Rachel. Rachel got in, staring down at her hands. They rode in silence until Quinn reached her girlfriend's house. "You want me to come in?"

 

Rachel sighed. "I'd really rather just..Have time to think.."

 

"Okay.. Love you.." Quinn said as she looked out the windshield.

 

"I love you too..Its not you Quinn..I just..I need time.." Rachel said, leaning over to kiss Quinn before bending down to kiss her stomach.

 

"I know." Quinn nodded again. She couldn't imagine what Rachel was going through but she just didn't want to be alone. Rachel nodded, kissing Quinn again before getting out of the car and going inside.  
Quinn sighed. How could this be such a tangled mess? She drove home, holding back tears the entire time. When she got there, she crawled into bed and let her hormones take over. She cried, clutching to her pillow and letting everything out. No matter how she looked at it, Quinn felt this was all her fault. If only she hadn't slept with Puck in the first place.. But she had. And she couldn't change it now..But she felt as if she'd ruined everyone's life.. Quinn curled up, crying harder.  
After an hour she calmed down, sniffing lightly as she rubbed over her baby bump. No matter what happened, she'd always have her baby girl. She'd love her forever.. She sniffed again as she whispered. "I love you so much.."  
Quinn felt her baby stretching inside her before pushing against her stomach. She smiled, giving a small exhale before laying back and closing her eyes. She hummed softly before slowly drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel had been distant for the next week. Quinn found her in the library at school.  
"Hey.. Are you okay..?"

 

"I'm fine.." She said softly.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"It's just...All the Shelby stuff...It was just a shock.."

 

"I know. I couldn't believe it.." Quinn said quietly. "How do you feel about it?"

 

"I'm not sure..Just confused. .."

 

"Why don't you come over tonight? We'll have dinner and just hang out. Forget about everything for a night." Quinn suggested.

 

"I'd love that.." Rachel smiled.

 

"And I could kill for a steak bowl from Chipotle," Q giggled.

 

"I'll get you one..My treat." The brunette said.

 

"Really?" Quinn grinned. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

After school, Rachel rode with Quinn or get dinner and headed to Q's house. They sat on the couch, eating and talking and kissing, but Rachel couldn't keep her thoughts off Shelby.  
A little while later, Quinn kissed her girlfriend's cheek before getting up and cleaning. Rachel smiled as Quinn stretched up and her shirt rode up a bit, revealing her baby bump. Quinn strode over to her Ipod doc and turned on a random song. She danced around the kitchen as she did the dishes. Rachel was entranced by her girlfriend's stomach. She smiled lightly.  
When she was finished, Quinn stripped her shirt off and kissed her girlfriend again. "I'm gonna take a bath. Make yourself at home."

 

"Alright.." Rachel said, tracing her fingers along Q's stomach. Quinn smiled as she walked to the bathroom. Rachel sank down onto the couch. There was something about Quinn's growing baby bump that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was..kind of..sexy.. She smiled, biting her lip. It just made her look so beautiful...and hot.. There it was again.. That tingling between her thighs. But this time it wasn't from Q touching her. No. It was from thinking about touching Quinn. Touching her stomach..Her breasts.. Making her feel good. It had been happening more and more lately. The only thing holding Rachel back was the fear of not knowing what she was doing. She sighed deeply feeling helplessly inexperienced. Rachel got up, deciding to look around to get her mind off of everything. She walked into Quinn's room and decided to take a look inside her closet. Her clothes were always interesting. The colors and band shirts. It was all so different from her own. In the way back she saw a skirt. That definitely caught Rachel's attention. She pulled out out and gasped. It was a blue and white Admirals cheer leading uniform. This must have been from her old school.. She held it away from herself and examined it. She could fit in this. Rachel got a surge of confidence. She quickly changed into it and looked at her self in the mirror. It fit almost perfectly. "Hey Quinn..? Are you close to being done?"

 

"Almost." Quinn said.

 

"No rush.. I just want to show you something."

 

"Alright." Q smiled.

 

Rachel sat on the bed, hiking the skit up a bit and leaned back as she waited for her girlfriend. Quinn came out a few minutes later, wrapped in a towel. She stopped and bit her lip. "Wow.." She smiled.

 

"Hope you don't mind," Rachel said in a sultry tone.

 

Quinn walked over to her. "Where did you find that?

 

"You're closet.."

 

Quinn dropped her towel, climbing on top of Rachel.

 

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm ready, Quinn.."

 

"Really?.." Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded, running her fingertips down the pink haired girl's arms. Quinn leaned down, kissing Rachel softly.

 

"I love you," Rachel whispered. "I want to take care of you.."

 

"Are you sure?.."

 

Rachel was still nervous that she wouldn't be good enough but she nodded. "I want this."

 

Quinn nodded, kissing Rachel softly. "I love you too.."

 

Rachel gently flipped them over and kissed down Q's neck. Quinn moaned softly, her skin sensitive from the heat of the shower. Rachel ran her hands over Quinn's breasts, taking one nipple then the other into her mouth. Quinn moaned deeply, gasping and pulling at the sheets. Rachel moved down, kissing and rubbing the beautiful baby bump. "You're gorgeous.."

 

Quinn smiled, looking down at her girlfriend. "Thank you.."

 

Rachel took a deep breath as she spread Quinn's legs. She licked her lips as she leaned down and licked up the pregnant girl's wet lips. Quinn's body trembled. "Oh, Rachel.."

 

Rachel couldn't help but smile lightly as he spread the lips and licked at her girlfriend's clit. Quinn moaned loudly, planting her feet on the bed and rocking her hips a bit. Rachel grinned, feeling a little more brave. She moved closer and sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"Oh fuck, Rachel!" Quinn cried.

 

The brunette moaned, bringing a finger up and replacing her tongue. "Oh Quinn.."

 

Quinn rolled her hips. "Baby...So good..So..ungh.."

 

Rachel slid her fingers inside her girlfriend and watched her squirm, amazed that she was the reason for those delicious moans. Quinn's legs trembled as she looked down at Rachel, moaning deeply.  
As they locked eyes, Rachel grinned and sucked at her clit again. She tried crooking her fingers up and making a 'come here' motion, finding Quinn's g-spot. Quinn practically screamed, arching her back. Rachel brought her free hand up to rub Quinn's belly as she fucked her girlfriend with her fingers.

 

"Rachel...I-I love you...ah!"

 

The brunette wanted to say it back but kept sucking and licking at the pregnant girl, wanting to make her feel how Quinn made her feel. Q moaned louder, throwing her head back as the pleasure rolled through her. Rachel curled her fingers once more, hitting that spot perfectly.  
"B-Baby! I'm so close..So..Ah!"

 

The tanned girl sped up, wanting to hear Quinn as she came. Quinn gave a harsh cry, her toes curling and back arching as she came. Rachel was entranced in her girlfriend. Her body, her moans, the sweet, sweet taste of her. Quinn whimpered through her panting. Rachel climbed up Quinn's body and kissed her deeply.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Rachel whispered. "Was I..okay..?"

 

"You were amazing..Perfect.." Quinn smiled.

 

Rachel grinned, kissing her girlfriend again. They laid down and tangled their naked legs together. The brunette placed her hand on Q's belly. "I love you too, baby girl.."

 

Quinn smiled, looking up at Rachel. "She loves you.."

 

"I can't wait to meet her.."

 

"Neither can I.."

 

The girls cuddled up, enjoying the afterglow when they heard a knock at the door. Quinn sighed, pulling a shirt and some shorts on before walking to the door and opening it. Rachel got dressed as she heard Puck's voice.

 

"Hey," He grinned at Quinn.

 

"Hi.." She said, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?.."

 

"I have a surprise for you."

 

"What is it?.."

 

"Keep the door open. I'll go get it." Puck said before running back to his truck. He let the back down and carefully pulled something off the back. The jock had one of those big platforms on wheels that are used to transport heavy things. Quinn raised her eyebrows, wondering what the covered thing could be.

 

"Puck..What is this?.." Q asked.

 

Puck was still grinning as he slowly lifted it and brought it inside. "I got the job at the hardware store and wanted to make you something." He said, pulling the sheet off and revealing a beautiful cherry wood crib.

 

Quinn gasped. "Oh my god...It's..It's amazing...Puck.." She smiled.

 

Rachel came around the corner in her nightgown. "Hey. Oh wow.." She said, smiling. "That's gorgeous."

 

"Thanks Rach.. Took me a while to make it, but it's worth it." Puck said proudly.

 

Quinn stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Noah.."

 

"You're welcome," He smiled. He eyed the two girls in front of him before turning to Quinn. "I know that look.."

 

"What look?.." Rachel asked.

 

Puck grinned at Quinn. "You just got laid. Nice job, Berry."

 

"Oh my god.." Quinn laughed, shoving puck playfully. Rachel blushed as she looked down. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed her cheek. "It's okay."

 

"Where do you want it?" Puck asked.

 

"Um..I'm cleaning out the guest room now.."

 

Puck got it where she wanted it. Quinn thanked him again before he left.

 

Quinn smiled at Rachel. "That was really nice."

 

"It was. I can't believe he made it," Rachel said, running her hands over the side.

 

Quinn sighed softly. "It's perfect. ."

 

Rachel held Quinn from behind. "You're perfect."

 

"Not as perfect as you.."

 

Rachel laughed. "I'm not perfect."

 

"You're perfect to me..Perfect for me.." Q smiled.

 

The brunette batted her long lashes. "Thank you.."

 

"I love you, Rachel.."

 

"I love you too, Q."

 

Quinn leaned in to kiss Rachel and gasped softly, pulling back and looking down.

 

"What is it?" Rachel asked quickly.

 

"She kicked.."

 

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's stomach. Her eyes went wide as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Oh my god! That's so..beautiful.."

 

Quinn smiled wide. "I love you so much.." She whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

The baby kicked again and Quinn laughed happily. Rachel grinned, taking her girlfriend back to the bed. She kissed Quinn's belly and started to sing.  
"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

 

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she pet Rachel's hair, smiling to herself.

 

"I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.." Rachel finished the song early, smiling as the baby kicked again. Quinn giggled lightly, cupping Rachel's cheek.  
"She's going to be so beautiful.."

 

"She is.."

 

"So.. When are you going back to Shelby's..?" Rachel asked quietly.

 

"I was gonna go tomorrow. .Do you..want to come?" Q asked.

 

"I don't know." Rachel said, biting her lip. "I'm so confused right now.."

 

"You don't have to baby..I understand.."

 

"I just..I really want to meet Beth." Rachel sighed. "Before it seemed easy. She's your daughter. But now.. Is she like sort of my sister? A-And Shelby.. She.. gave me up.. I just don't know what to think."

 

Quinn looked down. Is this what Beth would think of her?

 

"Do you think I should go..?"

 

"If you feel you're ready.."

 

Rachel chewed on the inside of her cheek as she debated going.

 

"You don't have to baby.."

 

"I can't really be mad at her. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been there for Beth.." Rachel explained quietly. "I'm going to go with you.."

 

"Are you sure?

 

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure. I want to know why she put me up for adoption. I'm sure she has a good reason. And I.. I want to be there for you. I can't imagine how hard that was for you. If it helps.. I think you did the right thing.."

 

"Thank you.." Quinn smiled.

 

Rachel kissed Quinn softly. "And you will be a wonderful mother to this baby."

 

"What if I can't do it?..What if I have to give her up?.."

 

"Well, in the end.. It is up to you. But I know you can do it."

 

Q nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Quinn snuggled up closer to Rachel, sighing softly.

 

"Goodnight beautiful."

 

"Goodnight.."

 

The next day came quicker than Rachel would've liked. She was so nervous.

 

"You ready?"

 

Rachel just nodded, afraid her voice would come out shaky.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine." Rachel said quickly as she grabbed her purse.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Just nervous." Rachel finally admitted.

 

"It's okay sweetie.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"I love you.." Quinn smiled.

 

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheeks. "I love you too."

 

Quinn leaned in, kissing her softly.

 

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Come on. Let's go see Beth."

 

She nodded, leading her out to the car. When they got there, Rachel held onto Quinn's hand tightly.  
"It's okay.." Quinn said, knocking on the door.

 

Shelby answered, holding a crying Beth. "R-Rachel.. I've been trying to get a hold of you.."

 

"I know.." Rachel said softly.

 

"Come in." She said, moving aside to let the girls in. They walked inside, Rachel looking down as she passed Shelby. The older woman handed the baby to Quinn. Beth instantly relaxed in the pregnant girl's arms. "I'm sorry, Rachel." Shelby said sincerely. "I promised your dads I wouldn't try to contact you until you were at least eighteen."

 

"Why did you give me up?.."

 

"I was between jobs. I didn't have any idea how to take care of a baby so young. I didn't have my parents or anyone to help. I knew that if I gave you to another family, you'd have so much more than what I could've given you." Shelby explained. "I went through numerous couples. None of them felt right. I was ready to give up. Then I met your dads.. I knew. As soon as I saw them and how much they wanted you, I knew you belonged with them." She said through teary eyes. "There have been times when I regretted it so badly. But I know I did the right thing. They sent me the picture you saw. They kept me updated on how you were doing. I've been to every one of your competitions. But I swore to them I wouldn't interfere until you were old enough."

 

Rachel took a deep breath. "Its just so much.."

 

"I know." Shelby said. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

 

Rachel nodded, sniffing lightly. "I know.."

 

"Can I get you some tea?" Shelby asked the girls softly.

 

"Please.." Quinn smiled.

 

Rachel nodded as well. As Shelby got up, the brunette scooted closer to Quinn. "She looks like you."

 

"You wanna hold her?"

 

"Sure," Rachel said, holding her hands up. Quinn handed Beth to Rachel and smiled as she cooed. Rachel held the infant close. "Hey Beth.. God, she's gorgeous.."

 

Quinn smiled "She likes you.."

 

Rachel's heart melted as she looked down at Beth. She was so perfect. Rachel leaned against Quinn. This felt so.. good. Is this what it would be like when Quinn gave birth? The two of them at Q's, cuddled up and caring for a baby girl? Quinn smiled, kissing Beth's forehead.

 

"You're a natural." Shelby said as she set the cups of tea down.

 

"Really?.." Q smiled.

 

Shelby nodded. "You're keeping this one right?"

 

"Of course.."

 

"You'll be a beautiful family," Shelby smiled. "How's Noah handling everything?"

 

"Well..He built her a crib.."

 

"That's nice," Shelby smiled. "And how about your dads, Rachel? Are they supportive with this?"

 

"They're very supportive.." Rachel smiled. "They love Quinn.."

 

"I'm really happy for you two."

 

"Thank you.." Quinn smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was eight months pregnant and the nursery was finished in the guest room. Everything was perfect as she awaited the arrival of her baby girl. Rachel had been staying over almost every night for the past two weeks.  
"Hey Rach..?" Quinn said quietly. "I umm.. I want to talk to you about something.."

 

"What is it?.." Rachel smiled.

 

"Well.." Quinn started. She took a nervous breath. "If you don't want to, don't be afraid to tell me.."

 

"Well I can't if you don't tell me.." Rachel giggled.

 

Quinn bit her lip and reached out to take Rachel's hands. "You're here almost every night. And I love you so much. I was wondering.. if you'd want to move in with me..?"

 

"Quinn..Wow..I just...I'd love to...Yes!"

 

Quinn's eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

 

"Yes.." Rachel grinned.

 

Quinn pulled Rachel in for a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "So much.." Another kiss. "So happy.."

 

Rachel giggled. "I love you too.."

 

"I-I've never been this happy.." Quinn whispered. "Thank you."

 

"I feel the same way. ."

 

Quinn straddled her girlfriend, leaning in to nip at her neck. "I want you, Rachel.."

 

Rachel gasped sharply. "Yes.."

 

Quinn pulled her shirt off and tugged on Rachel's hair. "You make me so wet, baby."

 

Rachel groaned, leaning in to kiss across Quinn's chest and unhook her bra. Quinn tossed it to the floor as she got up to take off her yoga pants. She climbed back on top of her girlfriend and ground her hips down. Rachel smiled, pulling Quinn down to kiss her deeply. Quinn moaned, pulling and twisting her own nipples as they kissed. Rachel moaned, laying them down and kissing down Quinn's neck. "Rach.." Quinn moaned, scratching up her girlfriend's sides.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, baby.."

 

Rachel smiled, kissing down Q's chest and stomach to her thighs.

 

"Rachel, baby.."

 

"Hmm?.."

 

"I just want you so bad." Quinn whimpered. Rachel smiled, leaning in to tease her tongue across Q's lips. Q shivered, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Rachel's hair.

 

"So good.." Rachel panted.

 

"Please Rachel.."

 

Rachel slipped her tongue between Q's folds, moaning. Q arched her back up slightly as she let out a loud whine. Rachel moaned, slipping her tongue inside Quinn. "Ohmygod!"

 

Rachel hummed, scratching down Quinn's thighs. Quinn gasped, doing everything she could not to tighten her legs around her girlfriend. Rachel slipped a finger inside as she sucked on her clit.   
"Oh fuck!" Quinn moaned loudly. Rachel curled her fingers, rubbing over her g-spot. Quinn's eyes screwed shut and her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure. Rachel sucked and nibbled on Quinn's clit, humming softly. Being pregnant made Quinn even more sensitive. The sheer ecstasy that flew threw her was indescribable. "R-Rachel! Fuck!" She cried as her hips bucked down onto her girlfriend's tongue. Rachel smiled to herself, adding another finger. Quinn's body quivered as she edged closer to her release. Rachel pushed down on Quinn's hip bones, growling in her throat.  
"Fuckfuckfuck!" Quinn groaned. "D-Do that again.."

 

Rachel smiled as she growled again. Quinn basked in the irresistible sound. "Oh god, Rach! I-I'm close.."

 

Rachel moaned softly, stroking Quinn's thigh with her free hand as she sped up her fingers. The pink haired girl cried out her lover's name and her legs trembled as she came. Rachel moaned, licking Quinn throughout her orgasm. Quinn whimpered and gasped as she came down. She slowly sat up and pulled Rachel into her lap, kissing her deeply. Rachel smiled. "Mmm..I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Quinn whispered, slipping a hand between Rachel's thighs. "You want me to?"

 

Rachel nodded. "I don't think I'll last.."

 

Quinn slipped her hand up Rachel's skirt and under her lace panties. She gently rubbed over her wet clit, teasing her girlfriend. Rachel gasped. "Quinn."

 

"Yeah baby?" Quinn breathed into Rachel's ear as she added more pressure.

 

"So good..Ngh.."

 

Quinn bit Rachel's neck. "So wet for me."

 

"Yes...Yes..Oh god.." Rachel panted. Quinn grinned, using her other hand to slip two fingers inside her. Rachel gasped deeply. "Baby!"

 

Quinn sped up, rubbing over the brunette's g-spot. Rachel cried out before leaning in to kiss Quinn. They kissed passionately as the heat spread through Rachel's body.   
"Oh god..Quinn..I'm..I'm so close.."

 

"Come for me baby. So sexy." Quinn moaned, licking up the shell of Rachel's ear. Rachel grinned, rocking her hips faster as she cried out, pressing her lips to Quinn's neck.  
"Fuck, Rach, I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"You're so beautiful," Quinn whispered, running her hands over Rachel's hips.

 

"So are you.."

 

"You really want to live with me? You don't want to wait..?"

 

"I want to..I want to be here with you.."

 

Quinn had tears in her eyes. "With my baby too?"

 

"Yes.." Rachel smiled, placing her hand on Quinn's stomach.

 

Quinn put her hands over Rachel's. "I still can't decide on a name."

 

"What are you thinking about?.."

 

"I like Arielle, Alana and Allison. A names just keep coming to mind."

 

Rachel smiled. "Those are beautiful."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"I like Arielle.."

 

"Really?" Quinn grinned. "God, I just can't wait for her to be here."

 

"Neither can I.." Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn's tummy.

 

The next few weeks put Quinn in a slight panic. Rachel hadn't been staying as much. She had been texting and walking away as she got a phone call. It was only three weeks before she was due and Q was afraid Rachel was bailing on her. Quinn sighed, sitting on the couch and rubbing her stomach. She couldn't do this alone.. She had been put on bed rest last week and she was already bored out of her mind. All she could do was worry. She pulled out her phone and looked at Rachel's number. Quinn bit her lip, debating on calling her. She let out a deep sigh, pressing the call button.

 

Rachel answered just before her voice mail could pick up. "Hello?"

 

"Hey.." Quinn said softly.

 

"Oh hey, Q. How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm alright.." Quinn sighed. "Missing you.."

 

"I miss you too baby. I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with this glee club..thing.." Rachel lied.

 

"What is it?.."

 

"We're doing a really big number and it has to be perfect. I can stop by for a fee minutes tonight though."

 

"Okay.." Quinn said softly.

 

"Can I get you anything on my way?"

 

"No, I'm alright."

 

"Okay. I'll see you later, Quinn." Rachel said before hanging up. Quinn's eyebrows kneaded together as she pulled back and looked at the phone. "What the hell?.." Why was Rachel being so short with her? They never got off the phone without saying 'I love you' either.She tossed her phone to the side, sighing heavily. It was times like this when Q wished she could smoke or drink. She groaned and decided to call Kurt. She called him and he picked up after a few rings.   
"Hey Q..Blaine says he's mad at you because I'm choosing to talk to you rather than sucking his dick." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Oh.. I-I'll let you go.." Quinn said quietly, biting back her tears.

 

"I'm just kidding Q..Are you okay?.."

 

"I'm fine. I-It's nothing.. Really.."

 

"Quinn, talk to me..You know I'm here to talk." Kurt said softly.

 

Quinn couldn't hold back any more. "I-I'm so scared.."

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"Rachel's lying to me. S-She hardly ever comes over a-anymore. I-I miss her. I don't think I can do this without her." Quinn said through her tears.

 

"Quinn..No, sweetie..You won't have to.."

 

"Then why is she lying to me, Kurt?"

 

"Just trust me.."

 

"Okay.." Quinn sighed.

 

"It's going to be okay..Just trust me.."

 

"I do."

 

Kurt nodded. "I love you, Q.."

 

"I love you too. Now get back to Blaine before he gets frustrated." Quinn giggled lightly.

 

"I will.." Kurt chuckled. "Bye Q.."

 

She hung up and sighed, hoping Kurt was right. She got up and walked to the bedroom before laying down and waiting for Rachel. Her girlfriend showed up a little after nine. She knocked on the door before walking in with a tub of ice cream. "Hey Quinn."

 

"Hey.." Quinn said softly.

 

"I brought you this. Do you want a bowl?"

 

"No thanks.." Quinn sighed, looking up at her girlfriend.

 

Rachel set the ice cream in the freezer. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing..Just wondering why you're being so distant..It's not glee club Rachel.."

 

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said, not looking Q in the eyes.

 

"You know.."

 

Rachel sighed as she sat down. "I'm sorry. I'm just working on a project and it's sort of stressing me out. Please.. It'll all be over this weekend.."

 

"What project? .." Q asked, sitting up.

 

"It's personal.."

 

"Alright.."

 

"Just trust me. And don't make any plans this weekend. We're going to celebrate you, your baby. Then Sunday, I can move some of my things in. Sound good?" Rachel asked, taking Q's hands.

 

"That sounds amazing..I-I'm sorry..I just got scared.."

 

"I know, beautiful," Rachel said softly. "But I'm not going anywhere. I know that I'm... I'm not biologically a part of Arielle. But I want to be here for you and her. I'm not leaving."

 

Quinn smiled. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too. So stop worrying so you don't stress out the baby." Rachel smiled.

 

"Okay.."

 

Rachel kissed Quinn softly. "Sit back and relax. I'll rub your feet."

 

"Thank you so much baby.." Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded, as she started to massage Quinn. Quinn sighed happily, letting her head fall back on the pillow.

 

The week went by slower than Quinn would've liked. She still didn't understand why Rachel couldn't tell her about her project but decided to let it go. Kurt called Quinn Friday night.  
"Pack a bag. You're coming to stay the night."

 

"Umm..Okay.." Q said.

 

"Great. I'll be there soon to get you."

 

Rachel and Noah waited until Quinn left and headed over to the pregnant girl's home. They carried bags filled with all sorts of decorations. The two of them worked together to hang streamers and set up for Quinn's baby shower the next day.  
The next morning, Rachel got the food ready and friends and family started to show up. She called Kurt around noon and told him it was okay to bring Quinn but to blindfold her. Quinn groaned as Kurt helped her out of the car. "Where are you taking me?"

 

"You'll see in a minute." He said as they walked through the front door. When Kurt took the blindfold off and revealed the Disney Princess filled room, Rachel stepped forward. "Surprise! This is what I've been working on..."

 

"Ohmygod.." Quinn gasped. "It's..Amazing.."

 

Rachel bounced happily and went to kiss her girlfriend. "Puck and I got everything ready last night. We have everything you need for the baby's room but wanted to wait so you could help."

 

"This is just so perfect.."

 

Everyone congratulated Quinn and they spent the afternoon hanging out and playing games. When Quinn opened her presents, she got just about everything she would need for Arielle.

 

"You guys..This is too much.." Quinn said softly.

 

"We love you and you're gonna need it. So shut up." Kurt chuckled.\

 

Quinn chuckled. "Thank you so much..All of you.."

 

They all nodded and smiled at the pregnant girl. They had a great time and afterwards, Rachel, Noah, Kurt and Blaine stayed to help clean. Rachel sneaked Quinn away to the baby's room. "We went with the same Disney theme. I have the receipt if you want to exchange it for something else." She said going over to the closet and opening it. Inside, there had to be almost twenty boxes of diapers. "My dads helped me with these. Said you couldn't have too many."

 

"Rachel..This is just so amazing." Quinn said happily.

 

"You deserve it. I wanted to do this and show you how many people are here for you. We all love you so much, Quinn. Especially me." Rachel said softly.

 

Quinn smiled, leaning in to kiss Rachel. "I love you so much...Arielle is kicking super hard.." she grinned

 

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's stomach and smiled. "I think she's excited to meet her mommy."

 

"And you.." Quinn said softly.

 

"Do you want me in the room with you?" Rachel asked.

 

"I would love that.."

 

Rachel nodded. "Will you be in the hospital long?"

 

"I'm not sure." Quinn said, nuzzling under Rachel's jaw. "But I want you there.."

 

"I will be."

 

Quinn smiled. "Good.."

 

"I've heard a lot of bad stories about pregnant women and their mood swings. You're nothing like that," Rachel giggled. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"I couldn't imagine a more unselfish, beautiful, just plain perfect girlfriend."

 

"Really?" Quinn smiled, looking up at Rachel.

 

Rachel nodded. "You're perfect."

 

"So are you, Rachel.."

 

The brunette slowly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly. Quinn inhaled softly, returning the kiss. Rachel leaned against the wall, melting against Quinn. "They're going to wonder where we are.."

 

"Let them wonder.." Quinn smiled, lifting Rachel's skirt slightly.

 

"I can't say no when you do that," Rachel said breathlessly.

 

"I know.." Quinn smiled.

 

"What're you gonna do?" Rachel whispered.

 

"I wanna lick you baby..Taste you.." Quinn said.

 

Rachel's head fell back. "Oh please.."

 

Quinn grinned, kissing Rachel's neck before slowly lowering to her knees. Rachel gasped as her skirt was lifted. She was so distracted she didn't notice the door opening.  
"Q? You in he-.. Oh shit, can I watch?" Puck asked eagerly.

 

Quinn looked up. "Ohmygod, Noah, out!"

 

"Come on, Quinn. Rachel, what do you say?" Noah grinned. "Or I could just join." He winked.

 

"No!" Rachel snapped, pulling her skirt down.

 

"Nice legs," Puck chucked as he shut the door and left. Rachel blushed deeply, helping Quinn back up.

 

"Sorry about that," Quinn said lowly. "I'll make it up to you later."

 

Rachel blushed more. "It's okay.."

 

Quinn chuckled, kissing Rachel's cheek before going back to their friends.


End file.
